Vanwa
by AdalineXC
Summary: Legolas post War of the Ring. Randiriel, an old friend and recently moved to Ithilien, has a sister who has managed to disappear. He promises to help her search despite mysterious problems that plague them both. Mostly an adventure, a little romance mixed in. I haven't written in nine years on here, so don't be too harsh.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** I have not written for fanfiction in a good…nine years? Go easy on me. Just taking a stab at something new.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. J.R.R Tolkien owns this wonderful world and the characters within, except for Randiriel, Alassiel, Amras, and whatever else I manage to make up along with my own plot.

**Chapter One**

The sun darkened, leaving the ridges of the valley to resemble the curves of a slightly bruised peach. Rich in color, but ushering in the darkness all the same. A light breeze ruffled the tent flaps of the small group camping under a huddle of tall pines. The warm embers of a fire continued to burn and smolder in the ring of rocks hastily constructed the evening before.

The tent flap opened more, guided by a tentative hand. A tall, young woman unfolded herself from the depths of the tent and walked to the edge of the fire. She picked up the stick they had been using to stoke life back into the fire. She poked and prodded, becoming lost in the morphing wood covered by licking flames.

They had searched for several days and found no trace. Her slender hands remembered the feel of impressions in the dirt, searching for the deepest of prints suggestive that they carried more than average. It had been many, many nights of chasing and still no signs. She could smell it on the air. But there had been no visual aids to her quest. Their camp was low on supplies. Hope had drained from everyone's hearts and faces when she looked upon them. Their trail, once easy to follow and strong, had wasted to little more than a faint print or broken branch. She could barely discern a true sign from accidental animal track.

A hand weighed on her shoulder.

"It is still early," a low, melodic voice murmured from behind. "Try for more rest. You will need it come tomorrow."

"How can there be no signs?" she whispered. "They did not just disappear into thin air."

She turned around to face the owner of the supportive hand. Worried blue eyes, met tired, worried green eyes. Her lashes fluttered shut as she tried to form a memory of a face.

"We cannot extend the search much longer," her companion gently prompted.

Her green eyes turned stormy and she whirled back around to face the fire. Her dark hair slashing at his face. He caught a strand and let it slide through his fingers. One of the horses whickered from where it was tied.

"We move before the sun is fully risen," she spat. "Wake the others."

She rushed off to the horses, slowing only to gently run her hand against the velvet muzzle of a bright chestnut.

He watched, still as a statue by the remainder of the fire. He could see the worry and grief eating away at her. Her once bright, cheery face held no joy or warmth, not even with the heat of a glowing fire cast upon it.

Her sister had been taken captive over a month ago. Her trail had rapidly faded from the morning they had awoke and found her gone. He wanted to hold on to hope for her, but it was becoming an increasingly desperate quest.

The breeze shifted and he watched as she lifted her face, eyes closed, and let it fully envelop her. It seemed as though she would be carried away on a crest of the breeze. But she remained firmly routed beside her mount. Her deep eyes opened again and caught his. What he saw there was hollow, but at the bottom of the green well, he saw that a fire still burned. He shouldered his bow and gave a low whistle. They would continue on.

xXx

Randiriel brushed pine needles from her long cloak and looked toward the mountains once more. They were a long way from both Eryn Lasgalen and Ithilien, nearing Rohan and Edoras. She still could not understand how her sister had been so foolish, so unwise, to have wandered from their home in the earliest of hours. She left no note, no signs. She took her cloak and bow and disappeared.

Three plus years had passed since they had taken the journey to Ithilien with Legolas. Their father had fallen in the War of the Ring, deciding of his own volition to join the fight in Gondor. Their mother, desperate in her grief, had fled to the Havens, pleading with both her daughters to join her.

Randiriel could remember her mother's begging clear as day. The plea in her mournful gray eyes that her daughters follow her path and spare her continued heartache. But Randiriel had hope and love for her home, not ready to desert the forests where she had first learned to aim a bow and track through the darkness. She stayed. Now she ached for her mother and for the simple fact that she had never made the brash decision she had made. She swore under her breath. Her foolish little sister. Alassiel. The joy of her parent's life. Now gone. Randiriel balled her hands into a fist. Her mind flitted ironically to how fitting names could become. She bowed her head and caught sight of a snag of fabric on the ground.

"Legolas," she said, none too loud, only drawing his attention from their search party.

The blond elf rushed over to her. In the passing days, he had watched and been attuned to her emotions. He feared for her health, among other things.

"Her cloak," she whispered excitedly. "Here, near the plains of Rohan."

"Could she have been venturing back to Eryn Lasgalen?"

"What for?" Randiriel retorted. "Everything she wanted was in Ithilien. She chose to stay."

Legolas uttered not another word. Alassiel had chosen to stay. He had been grateful for the two sisters support when he had returned to Mirkwood to gather supplies and his kin. And while Randiriel had been reserved and quiet after her mother's departure, Alassiel had immediately offered her assistance to him. Both were well liked by many in their homeland. Alassiel seemed to thrive in the air of a new adventure and looked forward to a new life.

"We will find her," he quietly promised Randiriel.

She looked at him and her eyes searched his, trying to decipher if he was merely saying those words to bring her a hollow comfort or if he really meant it. This was not the Legolas she had known all her life when they had been young and carefree beneath the boughs of the trees. He had returned from the War with a changed demeanor. If possible, he was quieter, solemn, but not in a sad way. This was not the same ellon she had practiced archery with and escaped with books from the vast collection his father kept. Time and the hard reality of war had changed both of them.

Randiriel nodded stiffly and attempted a tight lipped smile.

"I trust that we will," she replied back.

The rest of their company had stopped farther ahead. Legolas could see a band of horsemen approaching their group. He could see by the banner that they hailed from Rohan, possibly riding from Edoras. Their lead rider pulled up his mount and they formed a line before the company.

"What business have you in these lands?" he asked, taking in the elves' garb and pointed ears.

Randiriel warily stepped forward.

"We search for my sister," she said softly. "She has been missing from our home for near five weeks."

The horseman removed his helmet and steadied his horse with a gentle hand upon his sweaty neck.

"We have seen none of your kind come through our lands," he replied in a tone equal to the gentle touch he had applied to his steed.

Randiriel was silent as Legolas stepped forward. He took the piece of cloak from her hand and reached to show the tattered cloth to the rider. He looked at it but for a brief moment before shaking his head.

"We have seen no one with a cloak of this Elvish make," he replied. "You can continue your search, but be wary. Goblins and stray Orc bands still manage to cause trouble in these lands."

"Your name, Rider of Rohan?" Randiriel asked, fixing him with an icy green glare. She knew well of what monsters still ran free in the lands.

"Deorwine."

She inclined her head in silent thanks before turning to pull herself back onto her bright chestnut's back.

"You have a lovely steed, my lady," Deorwine called to her.

Randiriel let a smile play upon her lips.

"My father was a great horse breeder before he left for war," she said, lovingly twisting her fingers through her mare's knotted mane. "She was one of his favorite foals and a present to me. Hwesta is her name."

Deorwine smiled back before turning his horse in a whirl of dirt and tiny stones. The company left them at the crest of the hill and Legolas watched them leave.

"That was not helpful in the slightest," he said as he stood level with Hwesta's withers.

"He's hiding something. I did not like his smile."

"You do not like anyone who smiles these days," he gently teased her.

She turned to try and glare at him, but felt a smirk pass her lips.

"It is difficult. I feel as though happiness would be like letting Alassiel slip into the past. It would be giving up."

Legolas frowned.

"It would not be giving up. We will still search. You should not forfeit yourself in the quest. Your sister would not want that."

Hoof beats caused them both to turn as Amras rode before them.

"My lady, shall we move on?"

Randiriel looked back over the company. Their cloaks were tattered and muddy. The horses' tails, matted and filled with burrs. The bags they carried wrinkled and blew in the breeze in their current state of half-emptiness. In all truth, she had not believed to be gone from home for so long. Alassiel was not one to enjoy the wilderness. Randiriel believed her to have been close.

"Give us a moment, Amras."

The elf nodded in agreement and walked back to the waiting group. Randiriel turned to Legolas, who was absently turning a knife in his hand. She watched him for a second before taking a breath.

"Return home to Ithilien with the group," she said.

Legolas replaced his name and let a most unbecoming snort escape his lips.

"That is not an option."

"We cannot keep them out here any longer. This is becoming hopeless. For one foolish girl. It is my problem to bear."

Legolas shook his head.

"Stay here," he commanded, fixing Randiriel with a look she was largely unaccustomed to seeing from him.

He trotted over to the company, keeping his back to Randiriel.

Amras raised an eyebrow and looked over Legolas to where Randiriel sat on

Hwesta, lost in thought.

"You are sure about this, my Lord?"

"Ithilien can manage without me for a few more weeks. I promised we would find her sister."

"Wouldn't it be best to leave just a guard with her?" Amras pried.

Amras had concern for his friend since he had settled into Ithilien. His duty could not have been an easy task. And he was often alone, staring off into the distance to some unknown places. Randiriel would do nothing to ease a mind that was already not restful. Amras saw her as impulsive and crude compared to other elliths from their home. Her skills gave her standing, but nothing else about her presence commanded him to respect her.

Legolas did not answer right away. Was this a selfish reason to leave Ithilien? Taking a break and just riding away? His heart was heavy, watching the daily grind of duties, the same tasks carried out day through day. The same pretty elliths who fluttered their eyelashes at him, knowing nothing of a deeper longing for the sea. This distraction was maybe just what he needed. Randiriel was not the easiest of company, but she was a momentary escape.

"Amras, ride home with the company. I am sure."

He thought quickly on his feet.

"Randiriel's father was a well-respected horse breeder to my father. He died an honorable man. Finding his daughter is as much a duty as keeping the peace at Ithilien."

Amras did not look convinced. A stiff breeze lifted his gelding's mane and the animal chomped on his bit, shifting his feet.

"Very well," he replied, somewhat stiffly.

Legolas followed him back to the rest of their riders and he quietly packed what was left of the provisions that the group would not need for their return journey. He affixed the newly filled and rounded packs to the saddle of his mount. He nodded to Amras before mounting and cantering back to Randiriel. Confused looks passed between the group, but Amras gave a sharp whistle and began galloping back across the plains.

Legolas slowed to a halt before a very confused and angry Randiriel.

"What are you doing?" she spat at him.

"I made a promise. I mean to keep it."

He pasted a very indifferent look upon his face. The sun was still high above the plain and he contentedly trotted his horse off, only looking back once to see if she followed.

Randiriel shook her head and trotted after him.

"Where do you propose we look, your highness?" she said, the last part dripping with sarcasm. She had meant to disappear for good, could she not find her sister.

"Are you not the tracker?" he replied innocently.

Randiriel pulled Hwesta up and dismounted.

"We were following Orc tracks before. I see none on this plain and we are nearly a mile from where I found her cloak. She could have gone anywhere."

"Do you believe she was picked up by Orcs?" Legolas asked with a frown.

"I do not know what to believe anymore. Her footprints disappeared and shortly after I found the Orc trail. I can only imagine she fell right into their hands."

She balled her hands into a fist, seething with frustration.

"Well, where could she have been heading?" A gentle hand was placed upon her back.

"I can only think she potentially went to Rivendell. Although none of our kin remain. She had grown restless lately. Muttering in her brief bouts of sleep."

"Elladan and Elrohir remain there," Legolas said thoughtfully. "She must know this and has made it."

Randiriel bit her lip. For her sister to have made it past the Misty Mountains by the Gap of Rohan by herself would be a large feat indeed. She did not trust herself to make it through unscathed. She would not admit it, but she was glad to have a companion, albeit it an elf she was not on comfortable terms with.

"Perhaps they will hold some comfort for us in Rivendell."

Legolas nodded and gave what he thought was a bracing smile for their journey. However, Randiriel looked pained and almost disgusted. He was not sure if it was because of him, her sister, or both. He muttered to himself under his breath as she swiftly mounted Hwesta and galloped away from him, making her way toward where she knew the Gap to be.

"_Noro_," he whispered to his mount.

Off they flew across the plains in pursuit of the dark haired rider ahead.

xXx

Just a couple side notes:

Randiriel - wandering maiden

Alassiel – Joyful

Hwesta – Breeze


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** So here is chapter TWO a little earlier than I previously anticipated. Enjoy :) again, go easy on me. Not sure when Three will be up. I JUST finished two so...yeah.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. J.R.R Tolkien owns this wonderful world and the characters within, except for Randiriel, Alassiel, Amras, and whatever else I manage to make up along with my own plot.

**Chapter Two**

The navy, velvet sky began to bleed into the burning magenta and peach of the sunset. Hwesta's nostrils flared red as Randiriel pulled her back from their dash across the plains.

"We must rest the horses," Legolas said, pulling up beside her.

Randiriel nodded her agreement and they found an outcropping of rocks to settle under. Birds flitted by, making the return journey to their nests and a light breeze played across the reedy plain. Hwesta hungrily snatched at wisps of grass as Randiriel removed her sweaty saddle and blanket.

"Here," Legolas said, tossing her an end of bread.

She bit off an end and plopped down to the ground, staring back out across the land they had covered in their afternoon of riding. Hwesta snorted at the bugs that attempted to slow her forward progress of eating as much grass as equinely possible. Legolas managed a smile as he watched the plucky mare.

"You might want to make sure she does not wander too far," he said, covering his laugh.

Randiriel ignored him, lost in her thoughts as he began going through their remaining supplies. She was not cold, but pulled her cloak tighter around her body as though trying to ward off the darkest thoughts of Alassiel.

"I wish to check the area. I will be above the rocks if you need me," he said, before disappearing.

She rested her head against the rocks and shut her eyes.

xXx

_ "Hold your hands more like this," her father said, readjusting her grip on the bow._

_ Randiriel stuck her tongue between her teeth and concentrated on the targets before her. Her father slowly and softly crept away from her and tugged a rope at the side of the set-up. The targets began to move, swaying wildly from side to side and forward and backward. _

_ She aimed and felt the twang of the bow string as she released her first arrow. Her lips split into a wide smile as she hit the first target she sighted head on._

_ "Keep paying attention," her father instructed. "Enemies will not give you a celebration moment when you fell a comrade of theirs."_

_ Randiriel frowned, silently chastising herself for forgetting a cardinal rule she knew like the back of her hand. She drew another arrow from her quiver and sighted her next target. She was about to fire when a familiar drawling voice came through the woods._

_ "Should you not be using a bow more suited to your size?"_

_ She turned to retort, her arrow skewing completely off track and embedding itself in a tall tree branch. Teasing blue eyes met hers and she started to laugh. _

_ "I could outshoot you any day," she quickly replied._

_ Legolas raised an eyebrow and picked up her father's spare bow. Randiriel's father watched from beside the targets as the two elves ran off a series of shots, hitting the remaining targets. Legolas placed the bow reverently back on the ground._

_ "May I speak with your daughter a moment?" he asked her father._

_ She watched as her father nodded, along with a slight bow to the prince's high standing. Her father was not one to waste words. He laid a hand upon her shoulder before leaving the wooded practice field._

_ "What might be so important that my father could not even hear it?" she mock demanded, settling her bow and quiver upon her back. _

_ Legolas waved for her to follow him through the woods, his bright white gold hair swinging as he picked up a light jog. She sighed and followed his lithe form through the woods. Probably some ridiculous prank he had schemed up. For all their joking, she trusted him with her life. Fast friends since they could first form words, the two went most everywhere together. Her mother joked that she acted more like a young ellon than a blooming elleth. Randiriel would always turn bright red and push her mother's hand away as it reached to stroke back the errant strands of hair that framed her face. Not much had changed over the years. Legolas still had to please his father and various suitors at court, but he found time to roam the woods with Randiriel. Most of the time they laughed at the overbearing traditions of the court. _

_ Legolas only stopped when he was sure they were far enough from prying ears._

_ "Did I hear correct? You are trying to join the Guard?" he demanded, his princely manner falling, his normally smooth features clouded with an unexpected anger._

_ Randiriel opened and closed her mouth. She thought how much she probably looked like a fish gaping as it wriggled out of the water, caught on a hook._

_ "Why does this bother you? Of all the elves, I thought you would understand. A change of tide has been predicted and I wish to be ready."_

_ Legolas stalked in front of her, running an agitated hand along the fine hem of his light tunic. He didn't know how to explain this to her without sounding like he was overly concerned for her safety, which he was. Randiriel was flighty. Countless times he had seen her father approached by other ellons, hopeful of courting her. Her father would always give them a nod of the head and watch in amusement as Randiriel disposed of each of the courters. _

_ He smirked as he remembered Amras trying to stake a claim many years before. That had not gone well. He distinctly remembered the ellon flying headfirst into the river after trying to lay a sneaky kiss upon Randiriel's lips. _

_ "Legolas! Why are you smirking?"_

_ He jerked out of his thoughts. _

_ "I am bothered because you are still in training," he quickly supplied. A grin lit his features as he found another line to pull._

_ "Besides, if you are to be a member of the guard that is in my humble service, I don't believe you are quite prepared enough to save my neck," he said with a fierce grin, taking immense pleasure in the red hot blush that raced across Randiriel's fair cheeks. _

_ She began to stammer a retort, barely able to form coherent words when he burst into a full fit of laughter. She struggled to keep her shoulders from shaking, but soon joined him. She wiped at her eyes._

_ "I know you are joking. I have been practicing with my father and you for years."_

_ Legolas sobered as she returned to her desire to join the Guard. His light joking would not deter her from taking this path._

_ He started to walk again, watching as she fell into step beside him. They continued in silence for a while, hearing nothing but the brief whisper of the vibrant green leaves sliding past each other in the breeze and the flap of the wings of birds. _

_ "Legolas, why?" she prompted again._

_ They stopped and he tried to look her in the eye, but couldn't. He felt his gaze fall as he mumbled out his dreaded response._

_ "I do not want to see you hurt," he muttered._

_ Randiriel observed him with a raised eyebrow and then laughed._

_ "So do not watch," she snorted back. Legolas, again, said nothing. _

"_You can stop joking now," she said, still trying to contain her laugh._

_ He looked up at her and frowned, watching her expression shift from light laughter to confusion._

_ "Why are you suddenly worried about me?"_

_ Legolas turned around abruptly, almost knocking her over. His expression was one that Randiriel did not often see on his face when in her company. He reached for her hand, thinking of a way to voice his thoughts._

_ "We have been friends a very long time -"_

_ "What are you -" she began in a panicked rush. _

_ "Can you let me finish?" he said, not without a little anger at her flighty response. "I wanted to say, we have been friends for a very long time and I have grown fond of your company. And I know your family would grieve to see you lost as well."_

_ "My father approves of this decision," she replied quickly._

_ He watched her, trying to catch her eyes, but she cast them down and shifted uncomfortably. _

_ "Do you not trust my ability?" she questioned him again._

_ He most certainly did not. He distrusted battles and freak accidents, knowing how even the most skilled of warriors fell to a lucky swoop of the sword by an enemy. He would not see her crumpled upon the sword or arrow of an enemy. He also knew, should she become a member of the Guard, he wasn't going to be able to keep an eagle eye on her at every moment._

_ "That is not an answer," she said, hurt by his silence._

_ He opened his mouth and she waited, expectantly. But he couldn't bring himself to say anything. She turned and stalked off. _

_ "Randiriel!" he called to her receding figure._

_ She didn't turn. _

_ He kicked at a thick stick, resisting his urge to let out a frustrated yell. He had certainly blown it now. _

xXx

"Randiriel!"

Her eyelids fluttered open at the rough, hurried whisper that disrupted her uneasy rest.

Legolas appeared, his silver blonde hair windswept with the night and his running. His bright blue eyes clouded with a troubled storm.

"We have to move. Orcs just to the west of us. They are following our hoof prints."

He hurriedly began repacking the saddle bags and tacking his horse. Randiriel slowly rose from the ground, still in a slight daze as she dusted off her traveling cloak. She gave a low whistle and Hwesta trotted up to her, mouth still full of the sweet grasses she had been devouring earlier. She butted her head into Randiriel's hands, letting the elf run her hands along the mare's strong, flat face and into her downy forelock.

"Andi!" Legolas whispered again with urgency, using her old nickname that she hadn't heard in many, many years.

Truthfully, the name snapped her out of her reverie. She picked her saddle up off the ground and gracefully placed it on Hwesta's back, cinching the girth and smoothing her saddle pad in fluid motions. She slipped the cold metal bit into Hwesta's mouth and swung into the saddle.

"We are close to Fangorn," she said. "We can lose them in the forest, or hope to escape by the mere speed of our mounts."

Legolas nodded. They still had a ride to Fangorn, and the Orcs would not stop just because of the border of a forest. But they were Wood Elves, capable of losing themselves among the trees. He also knew it would slow their chase of Alassiel.

"Lead the way," he said with an incline of his head.

Randiriel turned Hwesta, the mare protesting at the harsh hand and pushed her onward toward the dark huddling shadow of Fangorn forest.

Legolas kneaded his knuckles along the mane of his mount, leaning forward in the saddle as he asked for more speed. He could still hear the heavy tramping feet of the Orcs, could still smell their rotten breath, see the yellow of their eyes. He gave an involuntary shudder. After the War, he had little desire to see more of their kind than necessary.

He narrowed his eyes as he drew even with Randiriel and Hwesta. He looked over at the horse and rider, watching the concentration on her face as she stayed low to Hwesta's mane, whispering encouragement to the mare.

The forest was looming ever closer and she was trying to not to think of the lost days they would spend winding their way through its dark system of swollen roots and twisted branches. But she also wished to live long enough to find Alassiel. And then tie her to a chair so she might never wander away again. She pulled Hwesta up a bit, wanting to reserve some of the mare's energy. She let a smile play on her lips as she remembered how her mother used to threaten her sister with that same punishment. Alassiel would have done something childish, such as stick one of her father's arrows in with their mother's sewing. Or bring home some stray, wounded animal from the woods, trying to nurse it back to health, but only making a mess of their mother's medicine cabinet in the process. She was a restless child. Was. Randiriel's chest caught at the thought. She shook her head, pushing the memories and worries simultaneously away.

Legolas had slowed with her. In her thoughts, she had let Hwesta wander so close to his mount that their legs bumped together. She looked up, startled. Legolas watched her, finally reaching for her hand and squeezing her thin hand between his.

"We are almost there," he said.

She nodded and pulled her hand away.

Legolas closed his eyes and took a calming breath. He had volunteered to help her find Alassiel, but he sincerely wondered when she would let her icy hatred thaw. He had not left for the War on favorable terms with Randiriel, but he hadn't thought it something irreparable. He opened his eyes to her dismounting from Hwesta and leading the anxious mare forward. Hwesta snorted and pranced at the end of the bridle as she was coaxed under the tree line of Fangorn.

"_Túl Hwesta_!" Randiriel huffed at the mare.

Hwesta snorted and dug in to her hocks, the whites of her eyes showing.

"Silly mare," she muttered under her breath, letting the reins go slack. She walked up to the mare's neck and gave her a frustrated, but loving pat.

"Any ideas?" she asked Legolas.

He had watched the whole display with a look of wonder. Hwesta was loyal. She would follow Randiriel into the bloodiest of battles. But Fangorn seemed to have put her in a tailspin. He dismounted and fished some old vegetables out of one of the packs. He tossed them over to Randiriel.

"See if she is just being difficult. This is not like her."

She nodded her agreement and spoke soothingly to the mare, who had begun to tremble in the shadow of the forest. That was when they heard the trees begin to groan and creak.

"Legolas, you said you traveled through this forest recently with Gimli," murmured Randiriel, trying to hold the slight quaver out of her voice. No way would she let him see she was unhinged by the noise of Fangorn.

"We did and encountered nothing. Just the forest."

He was becoming increasingly concerned as Hwesta broke out into a sweat and pawed her front hoof, digging at the dirt.

Then they heard the rasp of a sword being unsheathed and the guttural growling of the Orcs.

"I thought they were to the West of us!" she whispered.

Legolas's eyes grew wide as a group of tall Orcs crept from the shadows. Knowing the Ents great displeasure with the race of Orcs, these creatures could not have been lurking in the forest. They must have followed them from elsewhere and then used the shadows to creep up on them. These could not be the Orcs from the West. The trees continued to groan as Legolas pulled an arrow from his quiver and fit it to his bow, silently praising Hwesta's instincts. He let an arrow fly and quickly went to fit another as the Orcs charged forward.

Randiriel spun a sword in her hand after removing it from Hwesta's saddle. The mare reared behind her, but stood her ground as the elf ran forward, slicing and hacking at the first Orc she could reach. It felt good to feel her sword cut through the layers of flesh, muscle, and bone, releasing the tension of her grief. She watched the sneer fixed upon the open mouth of the Orc, his slimy, yellowing teeth emitting a steady gush of black red blood as he fell to the Earth, his eyes still. But she wasn't paying attention.

"Andi!"

She looked up in time to roll away as another larger Orc swung an axe deep into the dirt where she had been standing not a half a second before. She swung her sword in her hand and tried to slice back at her attacker. The size advantage he had soon took its toll as she was forced to roll away again from the pressure of his sword upon her glittering blade. Legolas desperately shot an arrow, trying to hit the massive Orc. It skittered off his armor and Hwesta danced away from it as it slid near her hooves. She snorted and shook her head up and down.

"I know, Hwesta," he thought to himself, silently berating his off shot.

He felt heat coming from behind and turned just in time to stick his knives into another approaching Orc, losing sight of Randiriel as he twisted and removed his blades from the tumbling body. He heard a yell as he spun to meet another attacker. Randiriel seemed fine, but he realized he was wrong as blood dotted the ground by her feet. He quickly disposed of the last Orc nearing him and pulled an arrow from his quiver.

Randiriel was in a losing battle. Her size, a blessing for riding fast across the plains or running through the forest, was proving her downfall against the large Orc. He towered over her, angered at the nips and slices her blade had managed to sneak in. He saw her tiring and his jagged teeth stretched in a menacing smile. Randiriel gave a desperate upward thrust of her sword to ward off yet another attack, just as an arrow sprouted from the Orc's neck. His cheeks twitched and he slowly sunk to the ground. She ran the blade through his neck before turning angrily to her traveling companion.

"I was fine!" she yelled.

Legolas wiped his knives clean and began salvaging arrows, avoiding her gaze as he muttered his response.

"Didn't look fine."

She continued to glare at him, her shoulder still bleeding freely onto the ground.

"Do you wish to die?"

He was finally looking at her. No. Looking through her. He began to realize she would not continue the journey back to Ithilien should the worst have happened to Alassiel. His expression softened.

"Let me look at your shoulder."

"It's fine. I have had enough of your favors this evening."

She whistled for Hwesta and the mare dutifully trotted over, immediately nuzzling her mistress, searching her all over as she would a foal. She reached into her pack and pulled out several bandages.

"We shouldn't risk a fire tonight. Let's press on."

Legolas shook his head.

"We can hide in the shadows. The other band of Orcs is still far behind us," he said before pointing to her shoulder again. "You need to see to that."

She angrily pushed him off.

"I was a member of the Forest Guard, if you do not recall. Or maybe you still think me unworthy of such a position?"

"I only argued your position on the Guard to protect you and you know that!"

Randiriel snorted before stalking off to the shadows, ripping the bandage in half with the help of her teeth. She removed her cloak, frowning at the jagged rip through it. She would have to mend that as well as her leather jerkin, tunic, and under shirt. She winced as she removed the first layers, the wound burning like a hot coal were pressed to it. Legolas looked on, but turned away when she found his eyes and her hot glare burned a hole through his own blue stare. He threw the pack he was holding to the ground and stalked over to her.

"Your pride is unbecoming of a Guard, lady."

He took the bandage from her and forced her back into the dirt with a strong hand. He took the ointment she had been holding and gingerly applied some to the wound. He took the bandage and began wrapping it around her upper arm and shoulder, not letting his eyes wander anywhere else, namely her thin, sleeveless undershirt. He looked up, expecting to be met with more hostility. But she rested her head back against the trunk of the tree, her eyes shut and her mouth set in a grim line. Well, this was better than the recent barrage of snide comments he had been receiving. He soon finished and handed her back her clothing, careful to keep his eyes away from her once more.

"Let's travel a little farther into the forest and then take a rest. The horses could use it."

She didn't argue as she dressed. Hwesta trotted up with his mount. She went straight to Randiriel and stood steady as she reached a hand into the mare's mane. She pulled herself into the saddle again and Hwesta walked willingly into Fangorn.

Legolas mounted up behind her and jogged to catch up. Randiriel spoke when he drew even with her.

"You were right," she said.

He twisted sideways to look at her.

"About?"

"My shoulder."

"And what about not returning to Ithilien if we don't find Alassiel?"

"Who said I wouldn't?" she retorted. But he was not convinced.

They walked on in silence for a little longer.

"We will find her," he said yet again.

She kept silent as she pulled Hwesta up and swung herself down from the saddle.

"Let's settle here," she said.

They did not unpack much from their mounts, just in case other Orcs stayed nearby and they had to move quickly. Legolas sat on the ground by a large tree, wide blue eyes alert. Randiriel played with her knife in the dirt, tracing patterns and shapes in the darkness. The horses stayed by her side.

Legolas was beginning to figure out just how deeply her composure was cracked, how close she was to losing herself in the process of coming to terms with her lost sister.

"Andi, why did you stay?" he finally asked.

"I stayed for Alassiel. She loves this world. We grew up here. Our father died protecting it. We both would not consider leaving it. And now I have lost everything."

She said the last part bitterly, her soul feeling cold and brittle.

"Not everything," Legolas replied from the darkness.

"What would you know of it?" she snapped back at him.

"More than you think I know. Do not forget who you address!"

She heard him get up and swing himself up into the tree.

Fine. If he wanted to stalk off and sulk, that was his choice. If she left tomorrow without him, it would be a blessing.

xXx


End file.
